mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiki's Interview
Tough Girls Club (Season 1) Kiki Poke about her season and Fights and Drama They went on. Interview 1. Hey Miss Kiki Tell Everyone Your Age and Town Boo so we can get started. *'Kiki' Hey Yall im 21 and I'm From Chicago South Side 2. So Bitch we Gotta Jump in This Cause This season is Crazy as Hell girl so did anyone try to Push you around because you are the smallest one. *'Kiki' Yup But These Hands The Biggest so Bitches Fall Back. 3. So Who are You Still Cool with. *'Kiki' I Love My baby Dream and Nancy and Daria and Posha and Tia and I Guess Janay. 4. Why You Say You Guess with Janay *'Kiki' We never Had problems Just With Just Me and her You Know like if her girls would fight me girls me and her would like have this understanding not to fight each other i guess its strange but we not best friends or worst enemies so i guess we cool i mean she had a Chance to Jump me in The house and she didn't she hit another girl instead when i was open so i respect that i Guess. 5. Lets Talk about Tia we Know she going Home and we didn't see Much of Her in The Trailer for even hear about her on social media is she like a Cry baby girl or is she Tough. *'Kiki' Yeah Tia is Tough she Got Hands she Fucked up Shelia Bum ass real Fast in That Limo and when she was Going Home i was The Most Upset Because she was Cool as Fuck and Tia is Pretty Like Naturally Pretty and she was Cool But Yeah she Tough. 6. Girl speaking of Shelia I Saw a Little Clip and You Miss Thang aint Feeling Shelia what was That all about. *'Kiki' Ha ha she just Discuss me on Many Levels she is a free Loader she would Like steal our clothes and Like Borrow Money from everyone like Bitch Go back Home. 7. So You Girl we see you in a hella Lot of Fights were you on The winning side of all of Those. *'Kiki' Umm Yeah i Fuck shit up but it was one fight That im upset about because The Hoe Had to sneak me and Need help from her friend But Bitch Dream Had My back so i was Cool. 8. How Long did Yall Film *'Kiki' Like 6 or 7 weeks i Think. 9. I hear The Clique with Christian and Janay and Savannah They are Tight if you Hit one They all fight is That True. *'Kiki Yeah Them Hoes ran together 10. so we hear nancy only fights like Once is That True. *'Kiki' Yeah she only fought Jinelle But Nancy is a Cool ass Girl nobody had Beef with her really them hoes was Mainly picking at me and Dream and Daria and Posha. 11. So who do you Think Ran The Christina and Janay and Savannah Clique. *'Kiki'Hands Down Janay Like if she Don't like you Savannah and Christina didn't like you. 12. How was The Reunion *'Kiki' It was a Hot ass Mess Like a Mess I don't even Think There Going to show it Like Production Kicked everybody off The stage if They fought Once They wouldn't let People fight They Had Like 3 Security Guards Standing Next to each Girl it was Unfair and Stupid.